Matt x Mello : You are not alone
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: Mello/Matt bzw. Matt/Mello; Shônen-Ai, Kurzgeschichte; Mello ist unterwegs, Matt bleibt wartend zu Hause. Doch das mit dme Warten klappt nicht so ganz und so träumt er alle besondern Erlebnisse mit Mello von der ersten Begegnugn zur Trennung durch..


**You are (not) alone**

„Also Matt… ich bin dann in einer, vielleicht auch erst in zwei Stunden wieder da… du weißt schon.", sagte Mello in der Tür mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen treuen Kohorten.

Der saß völlig teilnahmslos auf der Couch, die Spielekonsole in der Hand und die Zigarette im Mund.

Genauso hatte er damals auch dagesessen, als Mello sich zu ihm geschleppt hatte, damit Matt sich um die Verletzungen, die er von der Explosion davongetragen hatte, behandeln konnte…

Dieser Anblick wirkte auf eine gewisse Weise faszinierend auf Mello; manchmal saß Matt stundenlang so dar – natürlich nur, wenn Mello keine Aufgaben für ihn hatte -, ganz und gar auf das Display seiner kleinen Konsole, die ihn so in den Bann zog, fixiert. Und trotzdem wurde es Mello nie langweilig, ihm einfach nur dabei zuzusehen. Dieser konzentrierte Blick, die flinken Bewegungen der Finger…

Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, wie man so von einem Gerät gefesselt sein konnte, aber genauso ging es Matt wohl mit Mellos Schokoladensucht.

Gerade wollte Mello zur Tür hinaus in die kalte Dunkelheit der Nacht gehen, als sich Matts Blick vom Display löste, er den Kopf hob und Mello durch die Gläser seiner Schutzbrille ansah: „Ich warte."

„Musst du nicht… geh lieber schlafen."

„Ich warte", erwiderte Matt entschieden.

Da machte Mello sich schon Gedanken um Matts Wohlergehen, und dann kümmerte es ihn noch nicht einmal und tat trotzdem, was er wollte.

Undankbarer, spielsüchtiger Kettenraucher.

Sonst hat er doch auch immer brav und makellos gehorcht…

Mello seufzte resigniert:  
„Auch gut. Aber wehe, du verpennst morgen wieder den ganzen Tag oder beschwerst dich, dass du zu müde bist, um irgendwas zu erledigen."

„Keine Sorge." Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Matts Gesicht.

Mello nickte stumm, doch als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, lächelte er zufrieden in sich hinein.  
„Wie ein Hund…", dachte er und fing an, an seiner Schokolade zu lecken.

_(Wohin Mello eigentlich geht? Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht holt er sich den neusten Film von Misa-Misa aus der Videothek? Man, der Typ ist so was wie ein Mafia-Boss… der macht halt irgend so einen Mafiakram.)_

Und wie ein Hund, der auf sein Herrchen wartet, wartete auch Matt nun. Er war zwar immer noch mit seiner Konsole beschäftigt, doch seine Ohren waren gespitzt… damit ihm auch ja kein Anzeichen der Rückkehr seines „Herrchens" entging. Wie z.B. näher kommende Schritte oder das Umdrehens des Schlüssels im Schloss.

Matt wusste selbst, dass es Schwachsinn war, jetzt schon auf solche Anzeichen zu achten, doch er konnte nicht anders. Es war wie ein Zwang… oder Entzugserscheinungen… Mello-Entzug. Hart. Auch wenn es erst 15 Minuten waren, die Mello nun schon weg war…  
15 Minuten… Matt seufzte. 20 Minuten… 25 Minuten…30…

Er spürte, wie seine Augenlider schwer wurden und die Müdigkeit auf ihn zu gekrochen kam.

Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so darauf beharren sollen, zu warten. Er rieb sich die Augen, doch es nützte nichts…

Langsam, ganz langsam, fielen seine Lider zu…

März 1998, Wammy's House.

Ein rothaariger Junge von etwa 8 Jahren hatte sich, bewaffnet mit einem Gameboy und mit einer Schutzbrille, in ein dunkles, kühles Zimmer verkrochen. Ein großes Fenster gab den Blick auf einen großen, grünenden Garten frei. Hätte er sich die Mühe gemacht, einmal aufzustehen und hinauszusehen, so hätte er eine strahlende Sonne und genauso strahlende Kinder sehen können… doch stattdessen bevorzugte er es, sich in einer Ecke des Raumes zu verziehen. Hauptsache weg von Lärm und Gesellschaft.

Alles, was er wollte, war Zeit für sich… Zeit sich ganz und gar seinem Gameboy hinzugeben.

Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob die anderen Kinder in Wammy's House überhaupt von seiner Existenz wussten. Allerdings kümmerte es ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Hauptsache Ruhe… Ruhe.

Würde Roger, einer der ‚Aufseher', ihn nicht ab und zu noch Mal ansprechen, hätte er wohl auch schon seines Decknamen vergessen… Matt.

Nicht, dass Matt sich keine Dinge merken konnte – nein, er war wie alle anderen hier ein Genie. Es war lediglich so, dass ihn nie sonst jemand rief oder ansprach oder gar nach seinem Namen gefragt hätte. Und dann kann es doch durchaus schon vorkommen, so etwas zu vergessen…

Matt hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon so auf dem Holzboden saß, als plötzlich die Tür ohne Vorwarnung aufflog.

Ein Junge in etwa demselben Alter betrat den Raum. Matt verschwendete keinen einzigen Blick an ihn und starrte weiter auf die Konsole, die er fest in beiden Händen hielt.

„Wenn ich ihn nicht beachte, geht er vielleicht einfach wieder…", dachte Matt hoffnungsvoll, der nicht gerade viel Interesse an einer Bekanntschaft mit diesem Typen hatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er schon erkannt, wer das sein musste…

Diese blonden, schulterlangen Haare… dazu noch die Schokolade in der Hand…die schwarzen Klamotten… das konnte nur Mello sein.

Man konnte sagen, dass Mello in gewisser Weise Bekanntheit im Wammy's House erlangt hatte.

Auch Matt wusste genau, wer er war. Nun, ‚genau wissen' war vielleicht übertrieben, aber er hatte sich immerhin schon mal eine Vorstellung von ihm machen können.

Mello war laut, energiegeladen, süchtig nach Schokolade und bereits jetzt einer der brillantesten Genies im Wammy's House.  
Das war zumindest das, was Matt bislang selbst ‚herausgefunden' hatte. Nicht, dass er irgendwelche Nachforschungen oder so etwas in der Art angestellt hätte. Das waren lediglich Dinge, die man selbst dann mitbekam, wenn man den ganzen Tag lang allein in einem Zimmer saß. Ab und zu war seine Stimme durch das Fenster hereingeweht worden, sodass Matt sie unweigerlich wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hätte etwas Aufsässiges, Freches an sich. Außerdem beschwerten sich die anderen Kinder nur zu gerne über Mello… und ihnen zufolge musste er wohl ein fieses Arschloch sein. Das hinderte sie allerdings nicht daran, seine Intelligenz zu bewundern.

Das klang tatsächlich alles nach Störenfried und Nervensäge… was also wollte dieser Typ jetzt ausgerechnet von ihm, Matt, der sich doch die ganze Zeit verkrochen und unauffällig verhalten hatte, und ihm somit gar keinen Grund gegeben hatte, ihn jetzt auf irgendeine Weise zu quälen…

„Hey." Mellos Stimme war viel sanfter, als er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Trotzdem zeigte Matt keine Reaktion.

Er kehrte ihm weiterhin den Rücken zu und starrte auf das blinkende Display, allerdings ohne richtig darauf zu achten, was darauf eigentlich zu sehen war.  
Was ihn so ablenke… das war doch nicht etwa…. Angst? Angst? Vor diesem Typen?

Er hörte Mello ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu kommen.

„Hey", wiederholte Mello, dieses Mal aber lauter, um sicher zu gehen, dass Matt ihn auch ja nicht überhörte.

Doch er erhielt immer noch keine Antwort. Und außer, dass seine Ohren kaum merklich zuckten, zeigte Matt immer noch keine Reaktionen. Er war ein Meister darin, sein Umfeld zu ignorieren. Doch Mello war nicht so leicht zu ignorieren, wie alles andere, was ihm schon begegnet war.

Ehe Matt sich versah, stand Mello schon direkt vor ihm und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Matt hingegen machte nicht die leisesten Anstalten Mello anzusehen. Daher ergriff dieser erneut die Initiative:

Er näherte sein Gesicht so nah an Matts heran, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. So war Matt nun doch gezwungen, ihn anzusehen. Hiermit konnte er Mello eine neue Eigenschaft zuordnen: Penetranz. Noch nie da gewesene Penetranz.

„Du bist immer allein, nicht wahr? Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Das sollte das fiese Genie Mello sein? Wo war der denn bitte fies? Es klang mehr danach, als wäre er tatsächlich an Matt interessiert…

Noch dazu war er ihm gerade so nah, dass er seinen süßen Duft einatmen konnte… und wenn er sprach, konnte er seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren… es war ein kribbelndes Gefühl - Matt wusste nur nicht, ob ihm das gefiel.

Er zögerte. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke… doch im nächsten Augenblick rutschte Matt einige Zentimeter von Mello weg. Hier hätte eigentlich eine unangenehme Stille folgen müssen, doch die wurde durch das fortwährende, nervtötende Gedudel des Gameboys zerrissen.

Mellos Augen verengten sich. Überhört zu werden war eine Sache, aber ignoriert werden?

Dieser kleine Freak vor ihm schien es ja ganz offensichtlich abzulehnen, auch nur das kleinste bisschen mit ihm zu tun zu haben.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten… wenn es eine Sache gab, die Mello nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es abgewiesen zu werden… Später würde Near zu seiner Hassliste dazukommen, doch so weit war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

„Matt."

Matts Stimme war leise und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und trotzdem hatte Mello ihn gehört.

„Huh?"  
„Mein Name."

„Ah… ach so… ich bin…"

„Mello, ich weiß."  
„Ähm…ja."

‚Erst bringt er gar nichts raus… und dann unterbricht er einen auch noch… wirklich komisch der Typ…'

Wieder Schweigen. Matt nutzte es, um kurz nachzudenken.  
War er Mello tatsächlich nicht egal? Sonst hatte sich auch nie jemand um ihn gekümmert, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? Und vor allem – warum sollte so einer wie er sich kümmern?

„Und warum sitzt du hier ganz alleine rum?", fragte Mello nach kurzer Zeit und schaute sich in dem Raum um, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass er auch wirklich niemanden übersehen hatte.  
Dann blickte er Matt wieder an, der diesem Blick entschieden auswich, indem er stattdessen den Boden betrachtete.  
Schöner Boden, vertrauter Boden… kalter Boden, einsamer Boden.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht… andere Menschen… sind mir egal, glaube ich. Ich… ich bin gerne allein."  
Das war gelogen. Zumindest größtenteils. Er fühlte sich manchmal einsam. Richtig einsam. Doch so sehr er die Einsamkeit, die er doch selbst für sich gewählt hatte, auch hasste, so gab es noch etwas, das viel schlimmer für ihn war…

Die Angst, die ihm die Nähe zu anderen Menschen bereitete.

Menschen betrogen einander… Menschen verletzten sich gegenseitig, sie nutzten sich aus, fügten einander Leid zu… man sollte sich lieber nicht mit ihnen einlassen.

Je näher sie einander kamen, desto mehr verletzten sie sich auch.  
Ein Stachelschweindilemma.

Mello blieb kurz stumm, doch dann…

„Soll ich dich auch allein lassen?"

„Nein!", sagte Matt eilig, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte den Kopf blitzschnell zu Mello gedreht und sah ihn nun durchdringend an.

Irgendetwas an ihm… vielleicht seine mädchenhafte Frisur, vielleicht seine tiefen, blauen Augen…. Seine sanfte Stimme… oder einfach die Tatsache, dass er Matt das Gefühl gab, etwas wert, beachtenswert, ihm nicht egal zu sein… irgendetwas an Mello gab Matt ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit… als ob Mello ihn von seiner Menschenangst, seiner Einsamkeit befreien könnte.

„Gut", war Mellos schlichte Antwort und im nächsten Moment schon hatte er seinen Kopf in Matts Schoß gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Eh… wa…wa… was soll das denn jetzt?!", stammelte Matt mit lauterer Stimme als zuvor und blickte voll Entsetzen auf Mellos ruhiges Gesicht hinab.

„Mmh… nur ganz kurz", murmelte Mello zufrieden.

„Geh doch ins Bett, wenn du müde bist."  
„Darum geht's doch gar nicht", flüsterte Mello ganz bewusst so leise, dass Matt ihn auch ja nicht hören, geschweige denn verstehen konnte. Etwas lauter fügte er hinzu: „Wer geht denn schon um diese Uhrzeit ins Bett?"

„Was ist der Unterschied ob du in deinem Bett oder auf mir einpennst?"

„Maaaaaatt, wenn es dir so viel ausmacht, wirst du ja wohl Möglichkeiten haben, mich irgendwie zu verscheuchen… vielleicht bin ich ja einfach zu faul, um ganz in mein Zimmer zu laufen. Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur bequemer als mein Bett… vielleicht mag ich dich auch einfach nur und fühl mich in deiner Gegenwart wohl. Such dir was aus. Aber hör jetzt auf, dich aufzuregen. Ich will hier ja nur ein paar Minuten so liegen."

Matt öffnete den Mund, um was zu sagen, entscheid sich dann aber um und schloss ihn wieder. Matts Worte hatten ihn zu sehr zum Stutzen gebracht, als dass er noch widersprechen könnte. Außerdem war es eigentlich wirklich nicht schlimm, Mello als Kissen dienen zu müssen. Nur etwas merkwürdig… Sie hatten vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde zum ersten Mal miteinander geredet… Und er deutete jetzt schon an, wie viel ihm Matt bedeutete. Immerhin hatte seit Jahren niemand mehr zu Matt gesagt, dass er Zuneigung oder etwas in der Art für ihn empfand.

Doch noch etwas Anderes war besonders an diesem Typen; er verschaffte Matt auf irgendeine wundersame Weise Selbstbewusstsein. Schon nach seiner ersten Dosis Mello war er vom leisen Flüstern zum halblauten Widersprechen gelangt.

Etwas Dummes hatte die Sache, dass Mello da halb auf seinem Schoß und halb auf dem Fußboden vor sich hindöste schon… klar, ein schlafender Mello hatte schon irgendetwas Engelhaftes an sich und sah auch richtig niedlich aus… allerdings wurden aus ‚ein paar Minuten' über eine Stunde…. Und was bedeutete Niedlichkeit schon für einen Achtjährigen, wenn seine Beine langsam taub wurden?

„Mello! Hey, wach auf! MELLO!" Matt war kurz davor, einfach aufzustehen und seinen Kopf einfach auf den Fußboden knallen zu lassen. Doch zu seinem eigenen Glück schlug Mello mit einem kurzen Gähnen die Augen auf.

„Eeeh?" Er richtete sich wieder zu einer sitzenden Position auf.

„Ein paar Minuten?! Das war mehr als 'ne Stunde, Idiot."  
„Hättest mich doch wecken können."  
„Das sagst du so einfach. Du schläfst wie ein Stein."  
„Mag sein."

Von da an sah man Matt und Mello fast nur noch zusammen. Beim Essen, ab und an mal in der Bücherei, draußen, drinnen. Lediglich zum Schlafen trennten sich ihre Wege, wenn jeder in sein eigenes Zimmer ging. Ansonsten konnte man sagen, dass sie innerhalb doch eher kurzer Zeit unzertrennlich geworden waren.

Eine Woche nach ihrer ersten Begegnung:

Der Mond schien hell am Nachthimmel, umgeben von einem Sternenmeer. Matt hatte noch lange am Fenster gesessen, um einfach nur stumm hinaus zu sehen und die Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

In der einen Woche mit Mello hatte er sich stark verändert. Vorher hatte er auf Gesellschaft verzichtet und drinnen verkrochen, um sich zu isolieren. Die Anderen waren ihm nur als lärmender Haufen auf die Nerven gegangen. Jetzt stellten Mello und er selbst zusammen eine gewaltige Lärmquelle dar, wenn sie gemeinsam durchs Wammy's House stromerten.

Auch über Mello hatte er ein bisschen was gelernt.

Zum Beispiel war ihm seine sanfte Stimme erst aufgefallen, als Mello ihn direkt angesprochen hatte, weil er tatsächlich nur mit ihm so redete.

Bei allen anderen verwendete er eine aggressivere, frechere Stimme.

Trotzdem konnte er immer noch nicht sagen, dass er Mello voll und ganz verstand. Zum Beispiel wie man so verrückt nach Schokolade sein konnte… aber es war wohl auch zu viel verlangt, eine Person innerhalb von einer Woche verstehen zu können. Die Menschen bauen ein Labyrinth um ihre Gefühle auf, damit niemand sie so leicht durchschaut, und warten, dass jemand sein Bestes gibt, um hindurch zu kommen…  
Matt fing auch an, sich zu fragen, ob es normal war, wie er und Mello sich einander gegenüber verhielten.

Nicht, weil sie nicht zu trennen waren, sondern dass Mello ihn einfach zu einem Kissen umfunktionierte… Er bezweifelte, dass das so unter Freunden üblich war.

Nun, wo er im Bett lag, wurden seine Gedanken klarer, ruhiger… doch gerade als er im begriff war einzuschlafen, klopfte es zögerlich an der Tür.

„Mmh?", ‚erwiderte' er, sozusagen als Erlaubnis einzutreten.  
Sofort öffnete sich die Tür knarrend einen Spalt weit und wie Blut aus offenen Wunden brach das Licht des Flures herein. Leise schlüpfte Mello ins Zimmer, darauf bedacht, nicht allzu viel Lärm zu veranstalten.

„Schläfst du?", flüsterte in die Dunkelheit, die nun, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich zu gezogen hatte, wieder herrschte, hinein.

„Noch nicht…"  
Auch wenn Matt Mellos Miene in der Dunkelheit nicht allzu gut ausmachen konnte, wusste er doch, dass ihm die nächsten Worte unangenehm waren:  
„Kann ich… kann ich bei dir schlafen?"  
verwundert starrte Matt Mello an. So was passte eigentlich nicht zu ihm… absolut nicht… nach außen war er doch immer der Draufgänger. Unverwüstlich, furchtlos, durchtrieben…

„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst im Dunkeln?", fragte Matt und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Natürlich nicht!", fauchte Mello sofort, „es ist nur…"

„Hm?"  
„Ich… ich will nur nicht allein sein…"

„Im Dunkeln?"  
„Dunkelheit hat nichts damit zu tun, Idiot. Generell einfach."  
„Mmh." Matt hob die Bettdecke in Stückchen an, sozusagen als Einladung, dass er ruhig reinkommen könne. Dankbar kroch Mello zu Matt ins Bett.

Wieder etwas über Mello gelernt. Er hasste die Einsamkeit… das, wonach Matt sich die ganze Zeit gesehnt, worin er sich versteckt hatte… dieser Aspekt machte ihn fast schon niedlich… das und seine Frisur. Aber nur fast.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander… Mello auf der Seite, das Gesicht Matt zugewandt, während dieser auf dem Rücken lag, um die Zimmerdecke anzustarren.

„Weißt du…", begann Matt leise, „ich… hab gelogen."  
„Huh?"

„Ich bin… nicht gerne allein… und…"

„Du bist nicht allein", unterbrach Mello ihn und rang Matt ein winziges Lächeln ab.

„…Ich war nicht gerne allein", korrigierte er und fuhr fort, „und Menschen sind mir… nicht egal… sie… sie machen mir Angst. Ich habe… Angst, verletzt zu werden,… sobald ich sie zu nah an mich ran lasse."  
„Deshalb hast du die Einsamkeit gewählt?"  
„Japp."  
„Und trotzdem lieg ich jetzt hier neben dir."

„Ja… es ist... ich weiß nicht… Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du mich niemals verletzen könntest."

„…Matt…"  
„Ja?" Er drehte sich zu Mello, sodass sie sich in die Augen sahen. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung: Doch diesmal zuckte Matt nicht zurück, als Mello sich ihm wieder näherte… und…

BAM! Kopfnuss.

„Auuu… wofür war das?!", fragte Matt verbittert, während er sich die Stirn, durch die ein pochender Schmerz fuhr, rieb.

„Dummheit. Nur weil du Angst hast, kannst du dich doch nicht so abkapseln! Das ist doch bescheuert. Verletzt zu werden gehört nun mal dazu. Denk mal nach, was du alles verpasst, wenn du dich nicht auf andere einlässt. Und verdammt noch mal, ich werde dir garantiert auch irgendwann mal wehtun. Aber…", Mello hielt kurz inne und legte eine Hand auf Matts Wange, „Ich werde versuchen, dir so wenig wie möglich weh zu tun. Und jetzt schlaf."

„…Gute Nacht, Mello."  
„Gut Nacht."

„Weißt du, dass du sogar im Schlaf um dich schlägst?!", beschwerte sich Matt am nächsten Morgen, als er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, um Mello besser böse anfunkeln zu können.

„Mir doch egal", murmelte Mello ins Kopfkissen hinein.

„Mir aber nicht! Ich krieg bestimmt blaue Flecken wegen dir…"

„Dafür redest du im Schlaf."  
„E-eh? ... gar nicht." Matts Gesicht nahm einen leicht rötlichen Ton an, der sich fürchterlich mit seinen Haaren biss.

„Doch. Nichts wirklich Interessantes, aber…", antwortete Mello gleichgültig.

„…"  
Uninteressant war es allerdings nur für diejenigen, die sich nicht sonderlich für Matt interessierten. Mello hingegen hatte es völlig neue und ungeahnte Einblicke in Matts Psyche gewährt.

Zuerst hatte es ganz nach dem üblichen Waisengemurmel geklungen. „Vater", „Mutter", so etwas halt.

Doch dann veränderte sich sein Murmeln zu verzweifeltes, flehendes Wispern.

Mello war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Zuhören und Ohren zuhalten… es bereitete ihm fast selbst seelische Schmerzen, doch das Gewimmer war zu fesselnd, um wegzuhören.

Und aus dem Gehörten (am Öftesten hatte Matt den Satz „Vater… hör auf… bitte…" wiederholt) schlussfolgerte Mello, dass Matt wohl dank seiner Eltern so eine Angst hatte, verletzt zu werden. Soweit er das verstanden hatte, musste Matts Vater wohl entweder Matt oder dessen Mutter – höchstwahrscheinlich sogar beide – als Ventil für seine Aggressionen benutzt haben. Seine Mutter hatte anscheinend nichts dagegen unternommen, sodass er sich von ihr verraten fühlte und sie mindestens so sehr hasste, wie seinen Vater. Dadurch hatte er wohl angefangen, dass Vertrauen in die Menschheit zu verlieren.

Das waren natürlich nur Mellos Schlussfolgerungen, aber als das Genie, das er nun mal war, lag er nur selten falsch. Doch eins war für ihn klar:

Er würde Matt niemals auf seine Vergangenheit ansprechen. Viel mehr würde er ihm helfen, das alles hinter sich zu lassen oder sogar zu vergessen.

31.Dezember 1999

Es war fast soweit. Nur noch wenige Minuten bis Mitternacht. Dann würde es soweit sein; ein neues Jahr, ein neues Jahrzehnt, ein neues Jahrhundert, ein neues Jahrtausend.

Sämtliche Kinder des Wammy's House standen im gewaltigen, schneebedeckten Garten und warteten gespannt darauf, dass die Uhr endlich 00:00Uhr anzeigte, damit sie sämtliche Raketen, Feuerwerkskörper und alles, was sonst noch genügend Lärm machte, in die Luft jagen konnten.

Hier und da leuchteten ein paar Wunderkerzen und warfen flackerndes Licht auf die freudigen Gesichter der Kinder.

Etwas abseits standen Matt und Mello, die es auch kaum noch abwarten konnten, endlich irgendetwas anzuzünden.

Matt trug zusätzlich zu seiner Schutzbrille Mütze und Schal als Schutz vor eventuellen, durch Kälte verursachten Krankheiten. Auch Mello hatte sich dazu überreden lassen, zumindest einen Schal anzulegen, welchen er gerade dichter um seinen Hals schlang.

„Eigentlich ist es doch dasselbe wie jedes andere Jahr", sagte Matt mit Blick in den Himmel.

„Quatsch. Es wird ein neues Jahrtausend und alles."  
„Na und?"

„…ich hab gehört, dass man, wenn man sich genau um Mitternacht, also Punkt zwölf Uhr, küsst, für immer zusammen bleibt."  
‚Er erwartet doch nicht wirklich, dass ich…', dachte Matt, der gerade an Mellos mentalem zustand zweifelte. Noch dazu hatte er das ganz locker, frei erhaus gesagt… als wäre nichts dabei. Er warf einen skeptischen Blick auf Mello. Er schien das tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.

„…"  
„Was ist?"

„Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass ich… dass wir…"  
„Doch… wieso denn nicht?", fragte Mello, legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn aus unschuldigen Augen heraus an.

„So sind wir doch gar nicht…"

„Huh? Wie?"

„Ach, vergiss es." So intelligent Mello auch sein mochte… dass es ‚unnatürlich' für Jungs war, sich zu küssen schien ihm nicht im Entferntesten in den Sinn zu kommen. Das hieß aber auch, dass er sich nichts Besonderes dachte… also konnte er doch ruhig…

„Willst du etwa nicht für immer mit mir zusammen sein?"  
„Doch, natürlich!"  
„So Kinder, gleich ist es so weit!", ertönte Rogers Stimme fröhlich.

Sofort folgte der Countdown aus den Mündern eines Kinderchors.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0. Mitternacht. Das neue Millennium hatte begonnen.

Eine Menge Raketen flogen funkensprühend und mit lautem Knall in den Nachthimmel, weit über die Bäume, während bei Matt und Mello aus ganz anderem Grund die Funken sprühten.

Als Matt zögerte, drängte Mello ihn:  
„Na los, mach schon."

„Ja verdammt, hetz mich nicht!"

Doch anscheinend war Matt für Mellos Geschmack immer noch zu zaghaft. Denn augenblicklich ergriff Mello Matts Schal, zog ihn näher an sich heran und presste seine Lippen auf Matts. Man konnte nun in Frage stellen, ob man das wirklich Kuss nennen sollte, aber für zwei Jungs in dem Alter war das einer. Ganz gut abzulesen war das an dem Ausdruck auf Matts gerötetem Gesicht.  
„Mello, du…"

„Ja?"  
„Du schmeckst nach Schokolade."  
„…"

„…wünsch dir was fürs neue Jahr."  
„Ganz klar: Ls Nachfolger zu werden!" In Mellos Augen blitzte eine Flamme des Ehrgeizes auf, die schon fast bedrohlich wirkte.

„Hm. Ich wünsch mir nur, an deiner Seite zu sein."

„Matt…"

„Ihr wisst schon, dass eure Wünsche nicht erfüllt werden, wenn ihr sie einfach so frei ausplaudert, oder?", hörten sie auf einmal Nears Stimme hinter sich. Dort hockte er im Schnee und war dank seiner weißen Haut, Kleidung und Haare fast nicht zu sehen. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn schon die ganze Zeit einfach nur übersehen und er hockte da schon die ganze Zeit…

„Unsinn!", erwiderte Mello sofort, doch innerlich dachte er dasselbe wie Matt: _Verdammt_.

Juli 2003

„Dieser verdammte…. Nrgh! Ich kann' nicht glauben! Obwohl ich immer, jede freie Minute, lerne…. Trotzdem ist dieser… dieser Albino-Bastard Nummer 1! Bääh… wie ich ihn hasse! Hasse, hasse, hasse!"

„Mello", unterbrach Matt dessen Meckern kalt.

Mello saß fluchend und wutentbrannt am Schreibtisch seines Zimmers im Wammy's House, während Matt es sich – trotz Rauchverbots – mit einer Zigarette im Mund und dem Gameboy in den Händen auf Mellos Bett bequem gemacht hatte.

„Was?!", fauchte Mello aggressiv. Er war so wütend, dass er sogar vergaß, ab und zu mal an seiner Schokolade zu lecken.

„Hör auf", sagte Matt unbeeindruckt und weiterhin kühl.

„Wieso? Willst du mir sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, nur die Nummer 2 zu sein? Vergiss es, hier geht es immerhin um Ls Nachfolge."  
„Das mein ich nicht."  
„Was denn? Bist du auf einmal auf Nears Seite? Dann geh doch zu ihm! Ihr gebt bestimmt ein tolles Pärchen ab!"  
„Tss… mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich hasse Near nicht, aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich Sympathie für ihn empfinde."  
„Was ist es dann?!"

„Ich hab's dir doch schon tausend Mal gesagt. Ich hasse es, anhören zu müssen, dass in deinem Kopf für nichts anderen als Near Platz ist."  
„Und ich hab dir tausend Mal gesagt, du sollst hier nicht rauchen, und trotzdem tust du's, oder?"  
Matt ignorierte seine Worte einfach und zog, statt brav die Zigarette auszumachen, einmal genüsslich daran.

„Wenn ich daran denke, wie besessen du von ihm sein musst… ich hab mich um entschieden – ich hasse ihn."  
Mello stütze sein Kinn in eine Hand und schlug die Beine übereinander. In seinen schwarzen Klamotten und dieser Pose hatte er etwas Erhabenes, Majestätisches an sich. Herausfordernd sah er Matt an.

„Klingt ja fast so, als wärst du eifersüchtig."

„Natürlich bin ich eifersüchtig! Allein der Gedanke, dass du dich mit einem anderen Typen mehr beschäftigst als mit mir… zum Kotzen."  
„…ich wusste gar nicht, dass du homo bist", erwiderte Mello trocken und zog die nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nicht so, Blödmann. Aber wir haben immerhin gesagt, wir würden für immer zusammen sein. Noch dazu warst du derjenige, der das unbedingt mit einem Kuss besiegeln wollte."  
„Hn… du erinnerst dich?", fragte Mello und wandte den Blick ab. Anscheinend war ihm inzwischen doch bewusst geworden, was damals eigentlich dahinter steckte… hinter einem Kuss unter männlichen Wesen.

„Natürlich. Damals hab ich mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um deinen Geisteszustand gemacht. Außerdem…" Matt lief rot an, als er das Folgende aussprach, „…kann ich meinen ersten Kuss doch nicht so einfach vergessen…"

„Uh… also… war's auch dein Erster… und ich dachte immer… du und Linda…"

„Bläh!", unterbrach Matt ihn sofort, „mit der doch nicht. Wie du sicher unschwer erkennen kannst, bin ich noch im Besitz zweier funktionstüchtiger Ohren! Wäre da tatsächlich was, hätte sie mir die doch schon längst tot gequatscht."  
„Ich weiß, warum du keine Freundin hast – du bist ein zu großes Arschloch", lachte Mello.

„Als ob du eine hättest", konterte Matt und bewarf ihn spontan mit einer leeren Zigarettenschachtel, die gerade griffbereit lag.

Doch nach etwa 7 Minuten Rumgealber, Gekicher und männlicher Idiotie wurde Matt wieder ernst. Er sah Mello durchdringend an.

„Mello - versprich mir, mich nicht allein zu lassen."  
„…Matt, hör zu…"  
„Bitte."

Mello seufzte: „Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen."  
Er wusste, dass irgendwann der Moment kommen würde, in dem sich ihre Wege doch trennten… doch Matts freudiges Lächeln lenkte ihn einen Moment von diesem Gedanken ab…

26. November 2004

„Ich werde mein Leben auf meine Weise gestalten!"

Mit einem lauten _‚Plamm' _knallte Mello die Tür zu Rogers Büro hinter sich zu und stürmte hoch in sein Zimmer. Zu seiner Verwunderung sah er dort Matt auf seinem Bett sitzen.

Verdammt, das machte es nur noch schwieriger.

Eigentlich hatte Mello nur kurz seine Sachen in einen Koffer packen und dann direkt verschwinden wollen. Ein Abschied von Matt war gar nicht eingeplant gewesen… er hatte es sich zu schmerzhaft vorgestellt… und das würde es wohl auch werden. Aber hier bleiben konnte er nicht… und Matt mitnehmen ging auch nicht…

„Hey!", begrüßte Matt ihn so wie gewöhnlich, als er das Zimmer betrat. Er ahnte ja nicht, was da noch auf ihn zu kommen würde, wie seine kleine, simple Welt auf den Kopf gestellt werden würde.

„Ich hab mitgekriegt, wie Roger dich und Near zusammen in seinem Büro sprechen wollte… Da hab ich mir gedacht, ich warte hier auf dich. Was war denn?"

Matt lächelte. Er war so wie immer… froh darüber, in Mellos Nähe sein zu können… Trotz der Zigarette im Mund schaffte er es, unglaublich unschuldig auszusehen. Es tat schon fast weh, in seine treuen, strahlenden Augen zu blicken. Doch Mello wusste, dass er es jetzt hinter sich bringen musste. Er musste hier weg. Weg aus dem Wammy's House. Weg von Near.

„Mello? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so blass aus…"  
„Matt… L ist tot." Mit diesen Worten wischte Mello das Lächeln von Matts Gesicht… es verschwand zusammen mit dem Strahlen in seinen Augen, genau wie Mello bald verschwinden würde.

„Waaaaas?!"

„Psssscht. Ja. Er wurde wahrscheinlich von Kira umgebracht. Höchst wahrscheinlich."

„Das ist… das ist…"

Obwohl Matt niemals so stark wie Mello auf L fixiert war, sah er aus, als würde er schon an dieser Nachricht kaputt gehen. Aber so würde es wohl jedem im Wammy's House gehen… Immerhin war er ihr Idol, ihr Ziel gewesen.

Dieser Anblick war schon fast zu viel für Mello.

Trotzdem…

„Und…"

„Und was?"  
„Ich werde das Wammy's House verlassen. Um Kira zu richten. Um L zu rächen."

Matts Augen weiteten sich. Das war eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Wenn er eben schon verstört gewesen war, stand er nun kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Gerade wollte er den Mund öffnen, um zu protestieren, doch Mello fügte schon hinzu: „Allein."

„M…Mello!", rief Matt, als wäre Mello jetzt schon weit weg und außer Hörweite, anstatt im selben Raum mit ihm. „Du… du kannst doch nicht…!" Er war vom Bett aufgesprungen und sah Mello mit Entsetzen und Tränen in den Augen an.

„Ich muss", antwortete Mello, darauf bedacht, Matt nicht anzusehen. Er hatte die Befürchtung, wenn er ihn direkt ansehen würde, könnte er seine Meinung ändern… und das ging auf keinen Fall.

Matt machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und packte ihn an der Schulter.  
„Alles, was du musst, ist bei mir bleiben!"

„Matt, hör zu…"  
„Nein, du hörst mir zu! Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es Schwachsinn ist, freiwillig allein zu sein! Wir haben uns geschworen, für immer zusammen zu bleiben. Und zwar nicht nur einmal! Du hast gesagt, du willst mir so wenig wie möglich wehtun! Was meinst du, wie sehr ich leide, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?! Du hast mir so oft versprochen, mich nicht allein zu lassen!"

Seine Augen füllten sich mehr und mehr mit Tränen, während er Mello anklagend ansah.

„Hör auf! Glaubst du etwa, es ist einfach für mich?! Meinst du, ich lass dich gern hier zurück?!"

„Dann nimm mich doch mit!"  
„Das geht nicht… Matt… bitte…"  
„Du bist so ein… so ein…!"  
Doch Mello wollte nicht hören, was er nach Matts Vorstellung sein sollte.

Er ergriff dessen Handgelenk und drückte ihn fest an seinen warmen Körper.

„Matt…", flüsterte in sein Ohr, „…das hier… das hier heißt ja nicht ‚Lebwohl'… wir… wir werden uns ja wieder sehen."  
„Aber… ich… ich werde… einsam sein… so… so ganz ohne dich…"

Seine Stimme begann durch die Tränen erstickt zu werden. Der Klang war so erbärmlich, dass Mello am Liebsten selbst ein paar Tränen losgeworden wäre, doch er wusste sich zu beherrschen. Er konnte Matts Traurigkeit nur zu gut nachvollziehen.

„Desto mehr kannst du dich auf ein Wiedersehen freuen."  
„Das ist nicht das Gleiche."

Mello streichelte ihm sanft übers Haar.  
„Ich weiß."

„Mello…"  
„Ja?"  
„Du kommst mich abholen? Oder meldest dich? Irgendwie so was?"  
„Ja." Das hieß dann wohl, dass Matt ihn gehen ließ…

„Wenn du's nicht tust… und wieder Mal deine Versprechen brichst… dann… dann… dann verzeihe ich dir niemals!"

Mello versuchte gar nicht erst, den Sinn dahinter zu suchen und antwortete stattdessen nur mit: „Okay."  
„Und…Mello…"  
„Ja?"

„Ich… ich sag dir das jetzt… weil ich nicht weiß… ob wir uns wieder sehen… wann wir uns wieder sehen…"

Mello konnte Matts Herz schnell und laut an seiner Brust schlagen hören. Zudem wurde seine Haut ganz spontan rot und regelrecht heiß.

„Ich… ich glaube… ich sehe in dir… weit mehr als… nur einen Freund… Ich…"

„Ich verstehe."

„Nein, tust du nicht…ich…."

„Matt. Ich verstehe sehr gut."

Er ließ Matt los, damit er ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Die verweinten, blauen Augen, die (normalerweise) blasse Haut, die roten Haare… all das war ihm so wohlbekannt… diesen Anblick prägte Mello sich gut ein… er würde immerhin lange Zeit keinen realen Matt zu Gesicht bekommen… da musste er ihn wenigstens gut in Erinnerung behalten… auch wenn er nicht die leiseste Befürchtung hatte, ihn jemals zu vergessen.

Sanft nahm Mello Matts Kinn in eine Hand. Behutsam führte er Matts Gesicht an sein eigenes heran.

Das vertraute Gefühl der Nähe…

Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf Matts. Der Geschmack war am Besten zu beschreiben als Gemisch aus Nikotin und Salz… wohl wegen der ganzen Tränen, die an ihnen entlang geflossen waren. Auch das würde er sich ganz genau merken.

Die Augen geschlossen, den Puls auf 180 und das Herz laut gegen den Brustkorb pochend, konnte Matt kaum glauben, was gerade geschah, was Mello da mit ihm machte…

Mello öffnete seinen Mund leicht und Matt tat es ihm gleich… Er ließ seine Zunge einmal über Matts Oberlippe gleiten… ganz genüsslich… Es war ein unglaubliches, kribbelndes Gefühl… er konnte Matt kurz zusammenzucken spüren. Sein eigenes Herz hämmerte mindestens genauso schnell wie Matts und sein Blut rauschte viel zu schnell durch seine Adern… er hatte schon fast Angst, dass sie einfach mal kurz platzten, während sein Hirn mit Endorphinen überschwemmt wurde.

Doch er wollte Matt nicht spüren lassen, wie aufgeregt er war. Mit einer Hand wischte er Matt die Tränen von der Wange. Gerade wollte er seine Zunge in Matts Mundhöhle gleiten lassen, als er sich anders entsann.

Er löste den Kuss und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er sah in Matts erstauntes, aufgeregtes Gesicht, auf dem die Fassungslosigkeit eingemeißelt war.

„Das", sagte Mello mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, „ war erst der Anfang eines richtigen Kusses. Wir machen weiter, wenn wir uns wieder sehen."

Innerhalb der nächsten 10 Minuten war Mello in den strömenden Regen verschwunden.

Matt hatte ihm noch lange durch das Fenster hindurch nachgeschaut. Wie er über den nassen, matschigen Rasen und durch das eiserne Tor hindurch lief und schließlich nicht mehr als ein immer kleiner werdender Punkt war, der schließlich ganz verschwand.

Auf seinen Lippen, an denen immer noch der Geschmack von Mellos Schokolade haftete, lagen immer noch die verzweifelten Worte: „Verlass mich nicht."

Zurück im Jahre 2010:

„Verlass mich nicht…"

„Hey… ich bin wieder…" Doch Mello, der gerade durch die Tür trat, brach ab. Da war kein gehorsames Hündchen, das auf ihn wartete. Tatsächlich schien der Raum im ersten Moment völlig menschenleer zu sein.

„Tss… so viel zum Thema warten."

Doch ein leises Murmeln, das von der Couch zu kommen schien, lockte ihn zu eben diesem,

Was er dort sah, zauberte ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Unschuldig, unbekümmert, die letzte Kippe noch im Mund, lag Matt lang auf der Couch. Sein schlafendes Gesicht wirkte so ruhig… es war fast schon faszinierend, fesselnd…

Sein leises Ein- und Ausatmen… das stete Heben und Senken seiner Brust…

Matte hockte sich neben die Couch, legte das Kinn auf die Sofakante und beobachte ihn aufmerksam.

„Wenigstens beim Schlafen könnte er die Brille ja abnehmen…", flüsterte Mello zu sich selbst und versuchte ihm vorsichtig die Schutzbrille abzunehmen. Matt zuckte leicht zusammen, doch er schien einfach weiterzuschlafen… zumindest kurz schien es so.

„Mm-mh…"

„Huh?" ‚Ist er etwa doch wach?'

„Mello…"  
"Ja?"

„Geh nicht…"  
„Äh… ich bin doch gerade erst wiedergekommen, warum sollte ich…"  
„Mello…"

Ganz kurz war Mello genervt davon, dass Matt nur sinnloses Zeug vor sich her murmelte, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an Matts Angewohnheit von vor 12 Jahren: damals hatte er auch im Schlaf gesprochen.

„Keine Sorge… ich bin hier", flüsterte er zärtlich und strich ihm dabei übers Haar.

Auf einmal schlug Matt die Augen auf… erst nahm er seine Umgebung nur verschwommen war und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Mello wieder da war. „Mm... hm…? Was'n loooos…"

Er streckte sich genüsslich auf dem Sofa und gähnte herzhaft… dann schien ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst zu werden, wer da eigentlich neben ihm hockte.

„Mello! …du bist schon wieder da?"

_‚Schon?'_, dachte Mello zweifelnd, _‚Ich war sogar länger als zwei Stunden weg.'_ Er stand auf und sah Matt von oben herab an.

„Ja. Ich dachte, du wolltest auf mich warten?"  
„Hab ich doch", erwiderte Matt vollkommen von sich überzeugt und nahm langsam wieder eine sitzende Haltung ein.

„Du bist eingeschlafen – das zählt nicht als Warten. Und nebenbei hättest du fast die Bude in Brand gesetzt… obwohl ich dir verboten habe, hier zu rauchen."  
„Hm… ähm… sorry."  
„Noch dazu redest du wieder im Schlaf."  
„Wirklich? …Ich… hab geträumt… von früher…"  
„Hm? Und?"

„Was für'n mieses Arschloch du warst", antwortete Matt und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Mello musste ja nicht erfahren, wie detailreich dieser Traum eigentlich war… dass er so real war, dass er quasi immer noch den Geschmack von Mellos Lippen auf seinen eigenen hatte.

„Tss… Idiot."  
„Ja bitte?"

„…lass uns ins Bett gehen", sagte Mello, während er schon dabei war, sich langsam auszuziehen.

„Okay." Matt stand auf und sah Mello dabei zu, wie er sich nach und nach die Kleidung abstreifte. Er zögerte einen Moment und wurde leicht rosa, was Mello aber glücklicherweise übersah:

„Kann ich… heut Nacht mit in deinem Bett schlafen?"  
"…klar."

* * *

So, das war's. Haa... meine erste Death Note-Fanfiction, meine erste mit Matt und Mello... die erste FF, die ich innerhalb von fünf Tagen geschrieben hab. Es sollte eigentlich nur eine Kurzgeschichte von etwa 5 Seiten werden... einfach aus Langeweile und weil ich nicht an meinen PC konnte (die Geschichte existiert einmal auf Papier )... am Ende hatte sie doch 13 Seiten uû Ich bin nicht der Typ für KURZE Kurzgeschichten :D

Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen

Was mir an meinem eigenen Schreib-Stil auffällt:  
Am Anfang schrieb ich echt mies und werde zum Ende hin immer besser :D

Danke, dass ihr es bis hierher geschafft hab.


End file.
